edgelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
A 'vampire '''is a human that is afflicted with vampirism, through either genetics, resurrection or being turned by another vampire. Powers A vampire can regenerate after serious injury using the essence of a victim. However, a consequence of this is that the regenerated tissue is identical to the tissue of the victim. For example, a white female vampire who regenerates a severed arm may end up with the arm of a black male. The ability to regenerate can be exploited to shapeshift. After an agonising process of flaying, muscle tearing and bone crushing, the body has no choice but to take the complete shape of a drained victim. Not only does this allow a vampire to assume the foolproof form a human, but also that of a beast, though the extreme differences between the human body and that of, say, a wolf, means that the final form is often somewhat deformed, but nonetheless deadly. The more powerful vampires, such as Genokt and Lord Fetekalap, are capable of quickly immolating themselves, allowing for speedy self-shapeshifting. Sexual differences Males Male vampires develop tough scales on many parts of their bodies. This dermatological armour can resist several blows from an iron hammer. However, these scales are not impenetrable; even though a woodsman's axe cannot cut through the skin of a male vampire, it can become lodged, causing considerable pain. Females "''Males are built for stamina, durability, conventional magic. But I? I am a sexual creature. Shaped with seduction in mind. I can sift through your preferences, idiosyncrasies, deepest desire, everything that lurks in the shadowy depths of your psyche, and adapt to catch your interest." Female vampires are generally more proficient in the skills of illusion and mesmerisation. Asexuals Notable vampires * Beothra: A succubus who often goes by the name 'Betra', she finds herself falling for Klathin Drecan. * Genokt: The chief of Clan Oppitexis. Genokt is Beothra's father. * Satuban: Hailing from the vampires inhabiting remote islands in the Far East, Satuban is Beothra's uncle. Random notes * Archons, the most powerful of the vampiric nobility, can create their own pocket dimensions known as 'paradungeons'. In these, they can shape the very laws of physics. The moment you enter, you are at the total mercy of your new god. * All vampires suffer from arithmomania to varying degrees, with the undisciplined being the worst off. A common tactic when trying to escape a vampire is to disperse handfuls of grain, which will distract the more powerful vampires, and completely enthral the younger ones to painstakingly count each grain. Vampiric interior design often reflects the need for simplicity in an environment comfortable for vampires. * While the vampiric body can live forever, no mind is made to last for eternity. As such, every 500 or so years, a vampire must go through a transition from one mind to another in order to avoid psychological breakdown. This is a gradual process often marked by mood swings and subtle changes in personality. The vampire can expedite the transition, but this may result in violent bouts of multiple personality disorder.